


/// i need it to be you. ///

by greychee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ha gayyy, idk a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greychee/pseuds/greychee
Summary: /// highschool / soulmate au ///when you turn 16, a mark will appear on your body, symbolising who your soulmate is. lance has been looking forward to this day for ages. and keith? keith has been dreading it.





	1. /// soulmates ///

**Author's Note:**

> hi im gonna update this just  
> whenever i can  
> theres no specific date at the moment  
> but ill do it at least once a week   
> i promise  
> :)

///

 

"Lance?" asked Keith, looking around for his best friend. "Lanc- AH" he screeched, as Lance tackled him to the ground. 

"Bitch!"

"You - you should've seen your face!" he laughed, collapsing onto his stomach.

Keith smacked him angrily and he looked up.

“Hey - okay, okay, I get it - sorry. I'm a little bit hyper today.” Lance snorted, looking at Keith apologetically from the ground. “Look, I’m just super excited, it's my -” 

“Yeah,” Keith interrupted, “I know. Your birthday.” 

“Hey, man, I’m sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up again-” 

“No!“ cried Keith. “It's not that. I don't… I don't want to make you feel like you can’t… celebrate? Or be happy about it or whatever, y’ know. Like, when you're around me.” He said, shuffling his feet on the ground. Lance nodded silently, knowing how much his friend hated this topic. He knew Keith had been avoiding this for ages, dreading the moment he turned sixteen, while Lance had been looking forward to it since the day he found out soulmates existed. 

“When you turn sixteen,” his Mama had said to him, “And you see your soulmate for the first time, words will appear on your skin. They show the first thing your soulmate thought when they looked at you.” He smiled to himself, hearing his Mama’s voice in his head. He was turning sixteen! Just another week.

“Lance. Laance?” Keith's voice shakes him out of his daydream. “Hmm?” “I said, do you want to go to the park?” Keith asked, though it was barely a question, he was already tying the laces on his shoes. “Sure.” He answered, jumping off the floor.

///

keef pov - 

 

I frowned at the ground, scuffling my shoes while we walked to the park. I thought about my earlier conversation with Lance. It had been brief, but it was the most we had talked about soulmates since I told him how much I hated the idea of one. It was a touchy subject now, not that I ever meant for it to be; he was so ecstatic about it; having a soulmate - someone to spend the rest of your life with.

And me? I was so ecstatic about him. And his smile. And his stupid obsession with motorbikes. Okay, so it was a bit of a crush. But he was my best friend, and I wasn't about to tell him. It would ruin our friendship, and the stupid law 'forbids' anyone from being in a relationship with someone who isn't your soulmate. But I hated it. The whole system. It was glorified when in reality, it was just controlling us. I didn't want a soulmate, I wanted Lance. Maybe I was just bitter. That I couldn’t have him. But if I couldn't have him that way, then I’d just have to take what was given to me.

I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts as Lance grabbed my hand, and dragged me towards the swing set where we usually sat to talk, him on the swing and me at his feet. The park was empty as usual, and I smiled to myself as I sat cross-legged on the bark.

Lance frowned, and I heard him sigh, swinging himself slowly without kicking me in the face.

"Lance..." I started, and he knew what I was going to start talking about. 

"No, Keith - I just... It's fine. I don't care if you don't want to talk about it." He sighed. "It's fine." He repeated.

"If it's fine, then why do you seem like - " I started, but he interrupted me. 

"I just don't get why you don't like the idea of soulmates?" Now it was my turn to sigh. 

"Look, I've told you, Lance - "

"No! I don't want the whole 'the government is controlling us' freaking conspiracy theory again!"

"Well then what do you want to hear?" I asked quietly. 

"The real reason!" He said through gritted teeth. He was starting to get agitated, I could tell. 

"That is the real reason!" I cried, louder now. It wasn't the real reason, though, it really wasn't. 

"KEITH. I'm your friend, I know that something's up, just tell me -" 

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" I was angry too now, fuming that he wouldn't let me be with my stupid crush. Why did he have to care so goddamn much? 

"Look," he said, in that soft voice now, the voice that made me want to melt. "if you can just tell me, maybe I could help?" 

I was still angry, and I wasn't about to tell him my secret, so I lashed out. "Well maybe, if you'd just get your nose out of my business, I'd be FINE!" I could tell he wasn't expecting it, and for a second I saw hurt flash across his face, but then he was back to being angry. 

"Well maybe if you just got your HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, I COULD HELP YOU!" he was fuming. Lance never swore at me, and it hurt. "But I'm done helping you. It's like you're fucking allergic to being happy for me." I was crying now, proper tears falling from my eyes, and Lance must have seen because he spoke softer now. "You know how much this means to me, Keith." 

"I'm - I'm trying - " I said brokenly, but Lance just laughed. It was hollow and emotionless and it broke my heart. 

"Yeah - I - yeah. I just - shit Keith, I can't talk to you when you're being like this." 

"Lance - " I hear my own voice say, but it's involuntary and everything seems so distant, and he's already walking away.

In conclusion, I fucked up.


	2. /// get in loser. we're going shopping. ///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its only been like a day  
> guess who uploaded again  
> :)

///

lancey lance pov

 

God. I fucked up. 

I went and messed everything up with Keith, with a whole stupid fight and shouting and everything. Shit, he was crying by the end of it. ‘He deserved it,’ said a tiny voice in the back of my head, ‘He should appreciate you more. You're always there for him, and support him and his opinions, so why is it so hard for him to do the same back to you?’ for a second, I agreed with it. Why was it so hard for Keith to support him? Keith was stubborn, that was why. He could never understand anyone else's point of view - no, shit, that wasn't it. Sure, Keith was stubborn but he was always respectful. He just - he was - well, really bad at articulating his feelings. He'd never talk about how he felt - and shit, sometimes it pissed me off, but that was just the way Keith was. It had never come to this - me leaving Keith crying. Alone. Ah fuck.

 

The rest of the week went so slowly. I was trying to tell myself it was because I was excited, because 'a watched pot never boils’ or whatever, but all of me knew what it was. Or wasn't.   
Keith.

Even when I was hanging out with Hunk, he knew something was up. Generally, Hunk is the person I'd always rant to. But this time, I didn't talk about it once. 

I called him. I was desperate and I missed my best friend. I wasn't bitter, or angry at him like I was before. I just needed him back in my life.

///

keef pov -

 

Shit. Shit shit shit. It had literally been less than 2 days, and the anger had worn off and I missed him. And his stupid pretty face. And his hugs. Fucking hell, I was well and truly obsessed. I didn't even know what to do while he was gone, because my number one rule in life was 'repress everything’, and when that didn't work, it was 'fucking hell don't leave Keith alone with his feelings’. Which was where my friends came in. Usually Lance. Or, y' know, always Lance. I didn't like being by myself anymore, now that I had Lance and his loud, obnoxious personality. He always had such a way of filling the silent periods. It felt so quiet now. So I called my other friend. Pidge. She was small and terrifying, but she was loyal. The second she was at my house, she was talking.   
“Okay dude, look, I know you like Lance, but I was talking to Hunk like 5 seconds ago and I don't know what the actual living fuck you did to him but -”

She took one look at my face, and she knew shit had gone down. “Spill.”

///

After talking to Pidge about what happened with Lance, she had some... criticism.  
"Okay, Keith. Look. You could've dealt with that... Better. A lot better. Actually, you fucked everything up. Like, shit, I know you're feeling bad for yourself at the moment, but you do know how much this means to Lance, and he's always so willing to help you -"   
"Shit Katie! I know I messed up!"   
"Calm down. You can't keep doing that -"  
"Doing what?"  
"Lashing out whenever anyone doesn't do what you want."  
"Really making me feel like a good person -"  
"Jesus Keith, that's not the point of this!"  
"Then what's the point!?"   
She sighs. "I don't know how else to say this Keith. You need to fix shit with Lance. Just, I don't know, call him, apologize -"  
"But -"  
"No. You care about him, yeah?"  
Yeah. Yeah, I really do. But all that comes out is a tired "Yes." through gritted teeth.  
"Keith, it's his birthday soon. Just be there for him."  
"Pidge. I don't know how."  
"Yeah, clearly. Just. Do what you've been doing for ages. Just be Keith. He clearly likes it." 

///

lancey lance pov

It was my birthday, I was sixteen. I got to choose my breakfast (smiley face pancakes with whipped cream) and I got a car. I got my own fucking car. And I wasn't even happy. Sure, I was grateful, but something was missing. ‘Keith.’ said a small voice in my head, but I pushed it away. I couldn't be preoccupied with him, I had my party to focus on. The party he was invited to. the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it - “Hunk!”   
“Hey man, Happy birthday!” he smiled, handing me my present. “Thanks, bro, you didn't have to -”   
“Yeah, I did. Come on, you're sixteen. Let me help you celebrate and just open it already.” Hunk laughed, sitting on the couch. Just when I started ripping the wrapping paper off, the doorbell rang.   
“Pidge, Matt!” I said, greeting them. I was in the middle of welcoming them when Pidge interrupted me by shoving her present into my hands and pushing past me into the house.   
“Keith told me to tell you he isn't coming.” She shouted, already halfway down the hall.   
“Sorry,” whispered Matt, but I just gave him a half laugh and closed the door behind him.

///

“Hey man.” It was Hunk. We had just finished eating my cake and I was moping in my room, while Shiro, Matt and Hunk had been getting their asses beat at Mario Kart by Pidge.   
”I heard about what happened with Keith - Pidge told me.”  
I opened my mouth to speak, but he kept talking.   
“She found out from Keith”   
“So… I guess they've been talking…?”   
“Yeah, you know, they're close. She gave him a bit of an ass whooping when he told her what happened though.”   
“Whatever, I don't care, I don't need him right now.“   
Hunk broke me off. “You just don't seem like yourself. And yeah, cool, I know what you're gonna say -“   
“I don't need this from you right now, Hunk.”   
“Okay, alright. All I'm saying is it really doesn't seem like that. It's your birthday party. You're miserable. Something isn't right.”  
"He hasn't even called me. He's my best friend, and he's supposed to be here.” I say dejectedly.  
“Then go get him.”   
“What?“   
"You heard me. Get in your car and get your best friend."  
He smiled.  
"But the party -"  
"Nah man," he interrupts me. "You know we'll be here when you get back."  
I jumped out of bed and ran to my car.  
Thank God for friends like Hunk.  
///

keef pov

For the whole day, I'd been having an internal battle with myself  
'Do I go to his party?' 'Do I not go to his party?' And if you can't make a decision, you just. Don't do it.  
Just repress.  
Everything.  
Until it's too late. Which was what I did. Which ended with me not going.  
Which I definitely don't regret right now, sitting in my room. Doing basically nothing else other than thinking about Lance.  
And his pretty blue eyes, and "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP"  
There was a car? Outside my house? That was violently beeping at me?  
Okay. It could be a murderer. I shouldn't go outside and che- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"  
Okay, fuck it, this murderer was pissing me off. I barge outside to see lance, in a new car, with music blasting and dark sunglasses on.

"GET IN LOSER, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"


	3. /// ;) ///

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo he came back

\---  
lancey lance pov  
///

"GET IN LOSER, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"  
I shout at Keith as he emerges from his house.   
He lowers his face, and I hear him mumble something.  
“What?” I say.  
“Turn - turn yOUR MUSIC DOWN!” he cries, so I smile, turning it down enough to hear him, but I can still hear Carley Rae Jepsen telling me to call her. Maybe.  
I look at him expectantly. “What - what are you doing here.”  
“Picking you up.” I laugh, looking at his confused face.  
“For - uh - for what?”   
My face drops.  
“Oh. You - it's my birthday?" I frown. “You forgot?”  
"No - I just - wait. Shit. You got a car?!"  
"Yeah," I reply casually. Keith raises his eyebrows at me, and I explode out of my seat "it's so cool! I can drive around now - like - we could go to the city, or wherever." I pause for a second. "Get in already man!"  
"What?" Keith frowns.  
"I didn't drive here for nothing. Come on. My party, remember?"  
"I thought -"  
"Who cares, man," I say, softer now. I know exactly what he's referring to. "it's done now. Let's just go, and y'know. Have a good time."  
A smile washes over his face like a tidal wave. He looks... relieved. He steps a foot into the car before jumping back again quickly.  
I look at him questioningly. 'Did you - did you - uh - change your mind?" I say.  
"No!?" He says quickly. "No, I just. I forgot your present. Upstairs."  
Aww. He's kinda blushing. That's new. (A.N: or is it ;))  
"It's kinda- kinda stupid. yeah, on second thought, maybe I shouldn't-"  
"No," I interrupted, looking at Keith slyly "No, no, no. Go get your present. I want to see whats got your panties all in a twist."  
Aaaand he's blushing again.  
"Lance. C'mon. It's not that great - I don't wanna -"  
"It's my birthday, Keithy boy," I grin. "Go get my present."  
He steps grudgingly back into the house and comes back with a messily wrapped package.   
"So," I say after he sits down beside me. "What did you get me?"  
"Nothing. It's stupid, you were joking around one time and I just. Bought it. So don't be disappointed."  
I smile mischievously. "It's you Keithy boy. You get me the best gifts. Every year." I grab the package from him.  
I open it and -  
"YOU DID NOT."  
"Um. I did so? I guess?" he says awkwardly. Yep, he was obviously not expecting this reaction, but that what you get when you buy me Wildcats jersey.  
I pull it on.  
"You're so easy to please, Lance."  
"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL FOR LIFE!!" I shout he giggles at me, shit? He's so goddamn cute? I stick my tongue out and turn away.

keef pov -  
He sticks his tongue out at me. God. He's so cute.  
"So," I say, deciding to test out my ground, "Have you gotten your mark yet?"  
I look at Lance, and he seems a little surprised that I asked. I look down at my feet. "or, y'know, if it's not my place to ask or whatever -"  
"Nah man, are you kidding?" lance seems to snap out of his funk, and keeps talking "you're my best friend.. you'd be the first to know if that's what you wanted?"  
"Yeah," I smile.  
"I'd like that."

///


End file.
